


Anesthesia Amnesia

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [142]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles wakes up to a beautiful face.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [142]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51976
Comments: 58
Kudos: 457





	Anesthesia Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to tumblr YEARS ago, and I'm finally getting it posted here too. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

If you need to write some thing cute when you're feeling down (if you haven't already) write the temporary amnesia omg-you're-cute-af trope. Bye that's all have a good day.

Anonymous

This has been in my ask box for fucking ever. But I was in the mood to write something quick and cute this morning, so, here you go!

\- - -

  
  
  
“Oh my god,” Stiles croaks the moment he wakes up because there's a face sort of hovering over him, sometimes slipping a little out of his field of vision but luckily coming right back. Luckily, because, quite frankly? It's the most ridiculously beautiful face Stiles has ever seen.

“Stiles? Hey,” the face says, cracking a small smile, and oh god, the universe isn't fair, because the gorgeous face comes fully equipped with adorable bunny teeth.

“Wow, unfair,” Stiles mutters, pondering the cruel fates of the universe granting one person that much beauty, while the face keeps making some words that don't quite register, and more faces start milling around. He can't say he cares that much, right up until the moment the gorgeous face starts pulling away. “No, no, don't go away!” he whines, and _thank you, sweet baby Jesus_ , the face comes right back.

“Okay, okay, I'm right here.”

The face even has a soft and wonderful voice, _ugh_.

“Unfair,” Stiles says again, and the face finally seems to realize that Stiles has been staring at it pretty intently since the minute his eyes cracked open.

“Uhm. How do you feel?” the face asks, and Stiles honestly isn't sure. He can't seem to feel his body that much right now, and it's also kinda hard to care about it when he's got a view like this.

“Are you real?” The face can't be real. And if there's a person attached to said face, that can't be real either. The universe just should not allow these things.

The face smiles again, oh god, it's so beautiful Stiles feels a little bit like crying.

“Last time I checked.”

“Ugh. Rude.”

The face makes a huff of laughter and uses that soft voice to ask someone something utterly unimportant elsewhere in the room. It puts a nice neck and jaw in Stiles' field of vision too. Stubbly and tanned. Strong. Kinda biteable, if Stiles is being honest here.

“Hey, Stiles?” The face is talking to him again, and it takes a second, but Stiles eventually makes his eyes focus properly. And oh merciful deities, the face has amazing eyes too.

_Double ugh._

“I dunno if you remember, but your appendix burst, and you had to have it removed. You're gonna be fine, but you might feel a little weird right now.”

“I feel grossly short changed by the universe, that's what I feel right now.”

The face blinks from surprise. “What?”

“I mean, look at you. Fuck. That's not possible.”

“What isn't?”

“Your whole-” Stiles would use his hand to gesture at the face and everything that comes with it, but his arm doesn't seem to want to move. Whatever, fuck that one arm in particular. And fuck the other one too, since that one also doesn't seems to be of any help. “-thing. With the face.”

“... with the face?”

“Yeah. Faces like that shouldn't be allowed. Unless they're, like... on mine.”

“Stiles, you're not making a lot of sense right now.”

“Sure I am,” Stiles says, slightly affronted, because he's being perfectly clear, here. Maybe Beautiful Face Guy comes with bad hearing. It wouldn't even out the beauty, not by a long shot, but it's a start. “It's like... I'm smart, right? And funny sometimes. But to get those positive features, a few others had to be skimped on, you know? So I got, like... a weird nose, all the moles and shit, stupid hair... you? You got... all the good face things. You're supposed to have a few shitty things to make up for the good things. But you don't, and that's unfair.”

“Face... things?”

“Yeah. You're really annoyingly beautiful, dude, and since you're not dating me, that's just unfair. I can only forgive the universe a blunder like that if I get something out of it.”

The face smiles so hugely it almost hurts to look at, and Stiles groans again, because _seriously?_

“Stiles... we're not dating. We're married.”

Stiles blinks slowly, trying to wrap his head around those words. “Pretty sure I would have remembered that.”

“That's the anesthesia. It should wear off soon.”

“I hope so. 'Cause I wanna remember marrying that face.”

“The rest of me too, I hope.”

“Sure, why not. Maybe you have a shitty body,” Stiles suddenly realizes. “That would even it out.”

The face grins, kinda flirty, in Stiles' woozy opinion. “You usually like it.”

Stiles has no doubt about that. He's not that picky, and if he marries someone he'll love all of them, mind and body, out of sheer obsessive commitment, he's sure of it. It's just the Stilinski way.

“I don't care, though. If I really married you. You could lose your face in an accident and I'd still keep loving you.”

The face makes a gooey sort of expression, and even that looks gorgeous. “That's good to know.”

It's still kinda hard for Stiles to convince himself he's married to all of that, but thankfully his arms pick that moment to start tingling, and before long he can feel his fingers. And one of his hands is definitely being held. Which is really nice.

“I'm sorry I forgot being married to you,” Stiles says. “I still can't remember it, but if it's really true, I'll make it up to you, I swear. Stilinskis don't just marry people and forget about them.”

“I know,” the face says, still looking gooey. “We _are_ married, though. See?” Stiles feels his arm being lifted, and he would help, but he still can't seem to make his muscles work. Eventually his hand comes into a view, cradled between two other hands. Nice hands. Stiles' hand has a ring on it. One that perfectly matches a ring on one of the nice hands. It's a little surreal.

“Oh, wow,” he breathes. “Did we hyphenate?”

The face bursts out laughing. “Of course that's your first question. No, we kept our own names.”

“Oh, good. Less paperwork.”

“Yeah. That's why we did it.”

Stiles can't help but grin at Beautiful Face Guy. “We're smart.”

“Depends who you ask.”

“No one's asking, I'm saying.”

“Fair enough.”

The face smiles at him some more, and it really is ridiculous how beautiful it is. “Are we really, really married?”

“Yes. Really, really married.”

“Damn. I did good.”

“That you did,” the face agrees. “But I usually feel like I get the better part of the deal.”

Stiles frowns. “Why? Am I rich?”

The face bursts out laughing again. “No. No, idiot. You're just a really great guy.”

“Get outta here.”

“You know, maybe we should have this conversation later. Can you just trust me right now?”

Stiles isn't sure he should trust a face that gorgeous, but he does. Pretty much on automatic. And he doesn't trust easily, so maybe there's something to it.

“Okay. I trust you.”

Weirdly, this makes Beautiful Face Guy look very emotional, and Stiles flops his arm around uselessly in an attempt to get a hand up to pet that scruffy cheek. “No, no, it's okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, Beautiful Face Guy.”

“You didn't. You didn't, Stiles, I promise. And for the record, my name is Derek.”

Stiles grins. “Oh, okay. That makes sense. People with faces like yours don't get cool names.”

Derek of the beautiful face breaks down laughing, and maybe that's it. Stiles could believe snagging a hot guy by making him laugh. It could work.

Turns out it did work. For almost three years already. And Stiles is actually okay with being teased forever about his amnesiac post-surgery self, if it means waking up again later to the realization that it's all real, Derek Hale is his husband, and they have a house and a dog and a life together.

Fuck anesthesia, though. Never again.

End.


End file.
